Assault
by Wilted Paper Flowers
Summary: It was an assault…on a mission. By a freaking teammate. Yet, Sakura can’t get happier than this.


**Title: Assault**

**By: everlastingxwish**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Do own the scenario in this story though…**

**Summary: It was an assault…on a mission. By a freaking teammate. Yet, Sakura can't get happier than this.**

They were on a three-day mission in the Mist country, and Team Kakashi was gathered around their meager little campfire in open grassland, getting as close to the licking flames as one could get without being burnt viciously.

Well, for the most part, anyway. Leave it up to Uzumaki Naruto to disturb the peace with something foolish like accidentally scooting _way too close_ to the campfire and getting his butt burned, which was, incidentally, what happened right at the second, much to the chagrin of one Haruno Sakura, the smugness of one Uchiha Sasuke (the last survivor, by the way, or his oh-so-noble clan), and the…er…nothing, really, or their Jounin teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was really too immersed in his perverted reading of 'Icha Icha Paradise' to pay attention to what was happening amongst his pupils.

Really.

Standing up quickly to drag her clumsy teammate out of his source of pain and immediately putting the fire out with a damp rag that had come out of nowhere, which later turned out to be Sasuke's blanket that someone had accidentally on-purpose dunked into the water as a prank, Sakura, ever the sane and responsible Team Kakashi member, proceeded to pull her half-dead teammate into the tent that he was sharing with the Uchiha, as unfortunate as it was for the two boys.

Kakashi-sensei, having heard the high-pitched girly yells that he swore had come from Naruto, finally regained his usual senses (which were none) and had lumbered over to save poor Naruto from whatever sealed fate the Fifth Hokage's apprentice had in store for him.

And that immediately also brought his doom, which he actually seemed to evade, much to the anger of the already incensed cherry blossom, whom was calmed down by Kakashi ensuring her that Naruto would be fine under his care, and yes, he would watch over him and refrain the stupid blonde from doing anything else foolish which would land him into even deeper trouble with the only female of the close knit bunch.

Sakura had slammed one fist into her other open palm and threatened her sensei that he had better do so, or else she was going to report to Tsunade-sama that Kakashi was being a closet pervert again, which he hadn't been caught doing so…yet.

Yet being the keyword, by the way…

All this being informed by Sakura with an evil glint in her eyes, of course. No one was to escape her wrath. No one.

Cue evil laughter.

Meanwhile, the last remaining Uchiha heir was sitting out on a large rock, throwing dry sticks into the crackling camping fire, one hand propping up his chicken-hair head, bored and waiting for something or someone to come out. And managing to look as handsome as ever, even in such a normal pose.

At least he wasn't the one who burned his butt.

So after telling Kakashi-sensei off for whatever sins he had committed the last few days, and making sure he knew what Naruto should and should not do, and what medicines to give the troublesome fox vessel, Sakura then decided to make her appearance, ducking out from underneath the boys' tent flap, and joined Sasuke in staring gloomily into the fire.

Well, been there, done that.

"So…"

They both managed to say at the same time, and looking at each other in surprise, before turning away quickly, blushing.

Both resumed their former behavior of looking deeply into the fire, as if willing something to evaporate from within and…do something. Entertain them. But such wishes awere never to come true, so the pink girl and the blue boy were to think of something themselves.

Well, the pink-haired girl, anyway.

Observing the solemn Sakura out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed how the light eerily glowed and danced on her porcelain skin, and actually wondered, for once, what it would be like to feel her cheek, and immediately shook himself insane. No way would he do that. That was not…Uchiha-ish. Not his Uchiha-ish, anyway. Itachi would've done it, if he was here. But Itachi is dead, in his rightful place six feet under…and lots more. (In Hell, Sasuke meant.)

Again, he looked out the corner of his eye, and saw that Sakura is looking at him too, smiling serenely, green eyes dancing. He started emitting cold sweat as she leant closer and closer until he could smell her shampoo, which smelled vaguely of…

And she kissed his cheek, and said good night.

Not yet, he said, and his hand shot out to hold her wrist firmly, and she turned around in confusion.

Huh? Is all she uttered, before he held her close, stared deep into her vibrant green eyes, and dipped his head down, his lips holding hers hostage, assaulting.

And when they broke away for air, she smiled widely at him, and he smirked back in response.

Their heads leant together again, and he was assaulting, always assaulting.

And Sakura couldn't get any happier.

**The End**

**A/N: Hiya everyone! I completed this so long after I thought up this idea, I totally forgot about it, but I'm done! Hope you enjoyed it! Btw, no quotation marks, just to the fun of it to enhance the short-story-ness of it all. **

**Btw, for a very sorry present thingy for my very very late updates, here you go! Just a bit to add to this story. P**

"Kakashi-sensei, you gotta listen to me! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled, banging his fists on the floor as he tried to convince his teacher what _really_ had happened.

"Uh huh…" Kakashi nodded, seemingly listening, but not, way loving the moment as he read his beautiful Icha Icha Paradise with all its…

Ahem. Let's not go too far into the pervert's thoughts, shall we?

"IT WAS SASUKE! THAT TEME! HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY INTO THE FIRE! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! NOW HE'S OUT THERE WITH SAKURA-CHAN, DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT!--"

Kakashi nodded again. "Uh huh."

"Right."

**Hope that at least got a tiny smile out of you! See ya soon, everyone! Thank you for reading, and please review! Remember, the next chappie of Ying Yang is coming out soon!**

**Love,**

**Everlastingxwish**


End file.
